Carnival
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: The only reason I work here is because of her, the dunk tank girl. Mitchie Torres...as told by Alex Russo. Demi/Selena Demena


**Sorry about not updating Committed, I get like that sometimes. There are two more chapters, I'm starting with the last one first. Anyway I will update lets say before Saturday, I know you hate the wait and I'm sorry. I have a lot of ideas on things to do right now. I've never made a story move this fast, so I hope you guys like it, and I don't know if any of it is rushed because I was just getting it out of my head. I have a story I'm thinking about when Mitchie is the bad ass but I'll get to it when I have time. Enjoy.**

Have you ever been to a carnival and rode a bunch of rides after eating tons of cotton candy? Tossing up everything since breakfast when you get dizzy? Well this has nothing to do with that, because I work at the carnival, its way different. I'm standing behind a bright green counter, its about thirty minutes before the place opens up and all I can see are other toy and game booths. The ground is clean, but that won't last after a few hours of kids running through the place. I run a teddy bear booth away from all the rides, all I can see in the distance is one white roller coaster that goes about eighty feet high and drops underground. I'm in jeans with a plaid red top and matching converse's, thank god we can wear our own clothes. I pull a few bears into their upright position.

"I'll be back," a small voice came to my ears from behind my booth. Of course I couldn't see but I knew who it was. I began spinning in a few circles before I decided to sit on the stool behind me. I saw brown hair sweep across the corner and as I sat down, my butt met the floor.

"Ow," I whined out as Mitchie gazed over the counter and down at me. She was in her black swimsuit, but all I could see right then and there was her fingers.

"Need a hand," I shook it off and stood ignoring the girl. Pulling my stool over to where it should have been and sat down. "I guess that's a no," she pulled back and stared at me. I didn't look at her, I was trying my best to ignore the fact that if I stared at her it would be hard for me to ignore the urge to shove her on the ground and make out with her. I didn't go to school with the girl, I didn't know where she was from, but I did know she worked behind my booth. She ran the dunk tank and every time someone knocked a ball into the target her scream would make my heart jump. My first few days I use to run over to make sure she was okay, but now I don't do that anymore. Not every since I saw her top float to the rim of the thing. The strings came untied from behind her back and as I ran to help her out, I saw her creamy breast staring at me. It took all I had to reach for her hand and top instead of her breast themselves.

"So, we have thirty minutes before the carnival opens," she hopped onto my counter. Her feet laying flat against the wood as her finger trailed behind her to hold her up in place. She faced me, her entire body shining in the sunlight. She was a bit moist as well from the water that was in the tank. I finally turned to the girl.

"Do you always have to wear that?" I point to her swimsuit and she looks down at it before sitting straight and crossing her legs.

"What would you want me to wear?" I knew it wasn't a direct question, she just meant what would any other dunk tank girl wear? I knew that, but at the moment I was thinking she should just wear her birthday suit.

"I mean, it gets pretty cold," wow that was stupid.

"Oh whatever. Its summer," she ran her fingers along the rim of her swim bottoms before looking back at me.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"No, I just thought we could hang out until opening hours"

"Well I'm busy," I pulled a stuffed bear from a bag, its head slightly torn.

"Sewing together teddy bears?" she rose her eyebrow as I nodded. "Boring, you should work at the dunk tank"

"Oh trust me if I worked there, it would be impossible getting out of that water," I didn't expect her to get what I meant. I was referring to her getting swallowed by the water, me joining her and neither one of us leaving the water until I was sure I would last the rest of the day away from the girl.

"Its only three feet"

"Yes it is"

"So can I play a game?" she stared at the buckets behind me. The object was to toss three foam balls into the bucket without them bouncing out. One ball is a small toy, two a medium and three a large.

"Sure!" She smiled pulling herself back onto the ground where I finally got a full view of her. She was tanned, her hair falling to the middle of her back, her bangs falling against her eyebrows softly and her figure, god she was beautiful. I pulled three yellow balls from there place and handed them to the girl. Our fingers brushed the others and I swear my skin was pulled and tingled.

"Now how do I win," she bit her bottom lip staring at me. I watched as a small drop of water fell from her shoulder and ran down to the middle of her chest and into her bra. "How do I win?" she asked again. I looked up. I was hoping she didn't catch me ogling her.

"Oh, make sure they don't fall from the bucket," that was all I could say. I watched as she stepped back, her bare feet smacking the pavement before she made the first ball fly in and back out of the thing. Her second one, I have no idea how, ended up hitting her in the forehead before falling near my feet.

"Come on help me," she reached back over and grabbed my wrist. I wanted to pull away, I really did, but I nodded as she let me go and climbed over. "Here show me," she reached for me again. This time I sighed out loud as she drug me behind her. I froze where I was. Any closer and I think everything happening right now between my legs would soon overtake the actions of my brain, and I'd just go for whatever signals were shooting through me.

"Um," I placed my fingers on the girl's arm, stepped to the side of her as she faced me. Her brown eyes fell against mine. She was pouting. "You have to..to ugh…like this," I plucked the thing from her hand and tossed it at the bucket. It popped back out. "Except you have to make it stay in there," I said as she giggled.

"I figured that much," she ran to where the ball landed and walked to the very end of the booth. Plucking it into her hand before facing me. "How can you not be good at your own game?"

"Because I didn't make it," I told her, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes. She giggled while nodding before she came next to me again. Then she stared at me.

"I bet I can make all three shots now"

"Whatever"

"Is that a bet?" she smiled before I looked away.

"If it's a bet what do I get if you lose?"

"Um, oh I'll give you ten free tries to dunk me at the tank"

"And if you win?" Her smile grew before she walked away pulling two foam balls from under the counter and stepping back. She tossed the first ball making it.

"If I win, you have to take me out," she tossed the second ball and made it.

"I have to do what now?"

"You know, take me out of the carnival someplace," she waited for my answer as she positioned herself.

"O-okay," a smile fell across her face and without tossing the thing she moved towards the counter. Hopped over it and faced me with her hand over the bucket. I watched as she slowly peeled her fingers from around the ball in her hand and let it fall amongst the others.

"I win, how about tonight after hours?" I wanted to yell at her and tell her she cheated but I couldn't. I nodded before she grabbed a bear off the wall. I made it to her as she came back over tasking the thing from her hands.

"This was a bet, we weren't playing for teddy bears," I carried the thing back to its place. She was watching me from over her shoulder as people filed into the place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The day went by slow, Mitchie's screams and giggled feeling the air as people pressed the tank's button. The splash of the water echoing around me. I carried bears back and forth between kids, wondering if any of them knew that what they paid for the game after their second try basically bought the bear itself. When the sun was low in the orange sky and everything was loud and at its craziest Mitchie made it around the corner to my booth. She was shaking, her lips a small shade of blue as she stood now in a dark blur swimsuit, or maybe it was her black one that seemed blue.

"You got a towel back there?" her lips were trembling as I turned around and grabbed the red towel that sat under a mat, just in case Mitchie needed one. Okay I thought about the girl more than I thought about anyone, more than I thought about myself even. When I faced her she was almost against my back. She had climbed over the counter and was standing behind me shaking. I unfolded the thing quickly placing it across her arms and letting it close in the front while falling all the way to her knees on the sides and back. Her skin was freezing. Usually the boys who tossed balls at the dunk tank wanted to take her out and when she refused they walked over and pressed the button.

"How did you get soaked this time?" I asked placing her on my stool before watching parents and kids stroll by.

"The normal way, a three year old with good aim," she giggled before sliding her feet under the towel. I assumed she crossed her legs because her feet vanished and her skin was out of sight except for her face. "So are you ready to take me out?" I wanted to question what me taking her "out" meant but I decided not to make my own intensions known at the moment.

"I guess I can close up," and once I said that a little girl ran over to the counter. "Sorry we're closed," I told her, she pouted but once I began lowering my small tent she backed away. Mitchie stole and I mean STOLE one of my bears and gave it to the girl who happily ran to her parents smiling. "You owe me for that"

"Don't worry," her voice was low, "I'll pay" I faced her but she was already moving out of the booth. I followed before we both stood outside the thing.

"Are you going to put on some clothes?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be right back," she tightened her grip around the towel as she ran out of sight. I sighed leaning against the booth staring at the passing kids. A few of them spitting drinks into the air and re-catching them in their mouths, while others cheered them on. Maybe ten minutes later, when I was freezing my ass off Mitchie returned fully dressed in her jeans, top, and jacket. I stared at her. I barley knew the girl and I already felt like this was a bad start.

"I have no idea where we're going," I let out as she slid her fingers down my arm. I should have pulled back, but I didn't. Her hand stopped at my elbow and she tugged me in the direction of the front gate. I stared at the rides we passed. The carousel, a large roller coaster, the bumper cars, a few games and booths, and a target and basketball booth. At the front gate I met the man passing out tickets. I can't believe I didn't know his name yet.

"We'll be back in maybe two hours," I said as the man looked up at me and nodded. Mitchie was still pulling on me to follow her and when we finally reached the parking lot she let me go and began spreading her arms out and spinning in circles.

"I'M FREE," she giggled.

"That's good to know. Now stop that," she stopped and did as I said before pressing something in her pocket. I heard a loud beep before a car's lights flashed. "You have a car?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No," we paced over to the thing. I had my eyes scanning every inch of it until I actually sat in it. The car smelled like freshly plucked flowers and strawberries. "This car smells like my mom's garden"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's a horrible thing," I closed the door, placing my seat belt over my lap and across my shoulder before facing the girl as she stared the car. "It feels like you're the one taking me out somewhere"

"Good, it should"

"But I lost"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter, by the end of the night we'll both win"

"Win what exactly?" If she continued to act like this, at this rate I'll be forcing her to do things in no time. Oh my god, where is my mind going.

"You'll see," she drove out of the lot and into the dark surrounding desert. We both knew she was heading, back into the city that sat twenty miles out. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" she was being pretty forward.

"It all depends. Dean and I have been on again, off again for the past three months"

"Oh, what are you now?"

"We're off again"

"That's….," I couldn't see anything outside of the car. No matter how many times we passed a odd pole in the middle of no where, there was practically no light. The moon cast shadows and the bulbs from the car was the only thing noticeable.

"That's what?"

"I don't know. Do you like him?"

"I think I do, he's sweet and loveable and.."

"So is a dog"

"You don't know him"

"He doesn't sound like someone you should date. There should be more, you know?"

"No I don't," I crossed my arms before sighing and facing the girl. "I want more, but….I don't think I can get that with Dean"

"I don't either"

"You don't either what?"

"That doesn't make sense," the girl was trying to avoid what I just questioned her about her statement.

" Whatever. So what's up with you and that dunk tank?"

"What do you mean?"

"You practically freeze all day, is what I mean, why?"

"Oh. I just like being near you and stuff. All the other booths are taken up and you always have my back with the towel and everything, it makes things easier" I finally saw light in the distance.

"Near me?"

"I meant like, having someone to talk to," oh sure that's what she meant. I just nodded as we slowed down and parked outside of a corner restaurant.

"We're eating here?"

"Yup," she hopped out of the car first. The place was one story, a few windows, bad shades and I was just thinking to myself, what the hell did I get into. I climbed from the car and followed Mitchie into the place, we took a seat at a back booth and I scanned through the menu.

"So you're questioning me and stuff, what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" the girl gazed over her menu that was pressed against her face. Although I couldn't see her lips I knew she was smiling. She looked back down before speaking.

"No, no boyfriend. There never was one. Boys are so….they're too into themselves," Mitchie pressed her menu against the table and stared at me. She had her head to the side a bit before brushing her hair behind her ear.

"There has to be one person you like"

"A person yes, a boy…NO" she faced the waiter that just came to our table. Didn't know what to take from her last statement.

"A man?" I asked as the girl giggled before ordering.

"A cheeseburger and fries with a vanilla shake," I ordered the same and when the woman left I refaced Mitchie.

"So you like…who then?" I think I was narrowing it down for the girl. I mean something in me said she was going to say me, but, I've been trying to avoid her because I don't want her to say me. She just can't.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she was blushing now.

"Yes, yes I would"

"Well it's a secret for a little bit longer," she sat against the red chair she was in and just stared at me with a seductive smile on her face. My heart was beating but I couldn't hear it, I think I was numb because I couldn't feel anything either. When our food arrived I didn't touch it, I stared at the bill the girl gave me and all I could think about is her liking me. This was freaking insane right?

"Its not me, is it?" I whispered looking into my fries before Mitchie stopped slurping her shake. She fiddled with the top of the straw and this was the first time I've seen her vulnerable.

"Would you be mad?" she finally spoke up when a lump formed in my throat.

"It is me?" I'm sure I had a surprised look on my face because the girl looked up before folding her fingers in her lap and staring at them. I saw her head nod, she was so innocent right there that I didn't know what to do or say. So I tried my best.

"So you did all of this to tell me that you liked me?"

"Kind of, I wanted to hang out too," she still didn't move. It seemed like she was struggling on catching her breath. I reached over the table, which wasn't that big and placed my fingers against the girl's cheek.

"Its okay, I like hanging out with you, besides…." I pulled my hand back, smiling at her. "I kinda wanted you to ask me out forever ago," I laughed and she looked up at me.

"And you put me through all of this?" she hit my arm playfully before grabbing one of her fries and biting it.

"Sorry, I just never done this before"

"Done what before?"

"Liked a girl," I whispered as she giggled.

"I'll be right back," that's all I heard her say as she ran outside. I thought she was going to leave me here, someplace I've never been and I'd have to walk in the pitch black back to the carnival. She came in with her iPod and ran to the counter. I didn't know what she was doing and on the count of me being nervous I bit into my burger before sipping on my shake.

"Come on," she returned with her hand extended out to me.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh come on," she lifted me from my place almost knocking things over as she lead me over to a bright red square which was for dancing. Next to it sat a juke box but the music that began playing wasn't from the thing. "I've never done anything before. But what I do know, is that liking girls is just the same with guys. You're giving it your all, except if you're lucky you can have someone to share shoes and clothes with," we stopped as the music blared form the speakers. The woman behind the counter was smiling at Mitchie and I which made me relax. There was only one other customer in the store and he was busy reading a newspaper as he bit into some weird looking food.

_I picked you out in a crowd  
Of a thousand faces  
Yeah, I found you, Ohhhh  
I chose the whys and the when's  
All around and places  
Yeah, I choose you, Ohhhh_

I let you see me  
Let you believe it was your move  
So smooth  
My rules

The words made me glare at Mitchie as she let my hand go. She was dancing to the beat of the girl singing, and I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. She'd come into me before pulling away and when she did come back into me she'd giggle and kiss my cheek.

_Well you think you are the one  
Who got me girl  
But I got you  
I've been playing with you  
Like a little toy  
Yeah, I got you  
I got you  
I got you_

You'd be surprised, all the times  
That I almost told you  
But I stayed cool, Ohhhh  
I almost broke but I  
Knew I would get to hold you  
Cause I'm no fool, Ohhhh

I felt like I was the center of Mitchie's world at that moment as she danced around me. A smile played across my face as her fingers slid up and down my arms. The guy reading his newspaper finally looked over and began smiling. I felt so creped out by the guy and yet Mitchie made everything seem so perfect.

_You came up to me  
And did the very thing I knew  
That you'd do  
Ohohohohohhhh_

Well you think you are the one  
Who got me girl  
But I got you  
I've been playing with you  
Like a little toy  
Yeah, I got you

You gave me all control  
(I got you)  
I took your heart and soul  
(I got you)  
For me, I'm gonna roll  
I got you, you, you

I got you  
I got you  
And I love it  
I got you  
Yeah, I got you  
I got you

When the music stopped playing Mitchie's back was against my chest, her fingers against my face and her staring at me a bit. I pulled away before giggling as she caught her breath. I wasn't hungry anymore and I doubt she was either. We both left and drove not that far back towards the carnival when Mitchie pulled over to the side of the road.

"Lets look at the stars," she was so girly. I didn't like looking at the stars, but I agreed and we climbed on the top of her car with our backs pressed against the hood of the thing.

"So, we should hang out more often," I didn't know if we were dating or not. Neither one of us said it and well, I didn't know about anything at the moment. I felt like a kid going to pre-school for the first time. Everything was new, the butterflies in my stomach, the burning sensation shooting through me and the girl next to me, who I knew liked me, A LOT. Mitchie crawled into my arm, her head pressed against my chest as her fingers went in and out of my hair. I had my eyes closed, and I was pretty sure she was staring at the stars.

"Mitchie, um…so are we dating or something?" I felt her shift, and before I knew it she was laying on her stomach, arms propping her up and her eyes looking down into mine.

"Do you want us to be dating?"

"I don't know"

"Well…" I sighed before nodding at her. I don't think I could have said it. "Okay then, we're dating"

"That was cheesy," I let out as she hit my arm and looked out into the distance.

"We should get back," her voice made me realize that everyday wouldn't get to be like this. The carnival was ending in a few days.

"Where are you from anyway"

"Isn't it funny that neither one of us even asked that?" she giggled. "I'm from here, just outside of Waverly"

"Really?" My heart leapt for joy. "I live in Waverly," she let a smile play across her face. Her fingers went through my hair again as her eyes focused on my lips.

"There's something I always wanted to do," she told me.

"What?" with that she leaned into me, pressing her lips shyly across mine before her left hand fell against my chin. Her fingers were cold, I shook from them. I kissed back, trying to conceal everything from that moment. Her warm skin against mine, the sparks shocking me but making me want to never let go. I wrapped my fingers across her waist as she deepened the kiss. She was no longer taking the shy approach because her lips was against mine with full force a second later. I did my best to calm the feeling shooting between my legs but when Mitchie climbed on top of me there was no stopping it. Both her hands were against my face now, our breathing becoming one, and yet it was so harsh. Each passing second made it harder to breath, we needed air but neither one of us wanted to let air fall into our lungs. My fingers slowly clipped the bottom of the girl's shirt and she kneaded her body into me, I shook before I felt her skin. The chilling air slid up her body and across my fingers. She was now shaking in my grip, I let my fingers wander up her shirt blindly going wherever my hand was taking it. I felt a rough fabric and retracted my hand a bit. Mitchie pulled back, her lips parting mine and her eyes staring deep into me. She was searching for something, I didn't know what, but she was searching. I pushed myself up, pecked her lips one last time and helped her off of me. If we would have stayed there any longer who knows what would have happened. I was fighting back the urge to ravage her while she drove back to the carnival. We both stayed quiet driving back into the empty parking lot. We had to check out, I saw my mom's car in the distance, she looked as if she was tired.

"I'm dead," I said knowing I was at least a hour late.

"I'm sorry," Mitchie whispered as I pulled her hand. We were standing behind the officer booth and I pinned her against it. My fingers holding her waist in place, I trailed my lips across her neck and up her chin to her lips. She pressed her hands against my shoulder as she whimpered. I pecked a few more times before letting her go, she was a bit dazed by my actions but once we came into view of the officer behind his window he sighed.

"Finally, Alex you mom was looking for you, and Mitchie your mom called. And both of you need to sign out," he slid us our cards and we did so before I held her hand and walked over to where my mom was. She didn't really pay attention to Mitchie.

"Sorry I'm late," I told her as she pointed to get in. I faced Mitchie. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she nodded. "Mom this is Mitchie," my mom waved, still barley paying attention to her and as she started the car I quickly pecked the girl, my mom didn't catch it and she stepped back.

"So what's your excuse this time?" my mom asked.

"Excuse? There isn't one, I think I just fell in love.

**So how was it? I'm so ready to just do a ton of one-shots.**


End file.
